This invention relates to a gas generator disposed in the rearward end portion of a projectile for increasing the range thereof.
Gas generators of the above-outlined type are known; they are of annular shape and are situated in a two-part housing and form an axially extending combustion chamber. The combustion chamber is adjoined in a rearward direction by a bottom exit passage extending through the housing. After ignition of the gas generator, the combustion gases flow out of the projectile through the bottom exit passage to thus reduce the otherwise prevailing base drag during the flight of the projectile.
Particularly in relatively long gas generators the problem is encountered that inertia forces axially compress the rearward region of the gas generator during the acceleration phase. The greatest compression occurs in the region of the bottom-side housing part. Such compression, because of an excessive stress, may cause fissures in the gas generator which result, among others, in a breakout of parts of the gas generator and because of such a surface increase, lead to a non-reproducible flight behavior of the projectile.
European Patent No. 0 285 184 (to which corresponds U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,071) discloses a gas generator in which a compression of the gas generator is prevented by providing, in the rearward region of the combustion chamber, a dome-shaped magnesium tube for supporting the propellant. The significant erosion of the magnesium caused by the combustion gases is to ensure that after a very short flight time the dome-shaped part of the supporting tube is consumed by the combustion gases of the generator to such an extent that the supporting tube does not affect the further flight behavior of the projectile.
It has been found in practice, however, that the supporting tube is frequently non-uniformly eroded by the combustion in the gas generator, thus adversely affecting a reproducible flight behavior of the projectile.